User talk:KrytenKoro
Zeromaru Can you leave it as UlforceVeedramon Future Mode? I can send you the associated scan, but, in UlforceVeedramon Future Mode's appearance, the kanji says 超究極体 for Super Ultimate, but the associated furigana is フューチャーモード for Future Mode, so I believe it should be left as UlforceVeedramon Future Mode. Lanate 03:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :The proof can be found here: . It probably should be deleted after that; I didn't know how else to get it to you. Also, I'd love to help you. It'd be great to help out, and maybe I could ask questions about standard formatting for pages. Lanate 04:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) You now have admin access Feel free to ask me any questions you might have. -- Ned Scott 05:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Wind Guardian I feel that it covers the final kanji as well. If it was only meant to cover the "風の守護" part, they could very well have moved it upwards toward the "風" to have it centered on them. I think that, because they didn't, it was meant to include the "壁" as well. I guess it's your call, but my last argument is that they furigana'd the rest of the kanji pretty consistently, so why not this one? Lanate 03:43, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate it. And thanks for fixing the Angemon page. Someone went in and made all the attack names perverted and Some attacks I had never heard before, so I didn't know what to put. Shayelisa 06:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Splitting I just split off a bunch of stuff from the Rookie Digimon section. I'm starting with the ones who have character-specific counterparts, just to get those out of the way. I just want to double check to make sure I'm doing it correctly... Even though I did a bunch, so anything wrong's got a lot to fix. x_x Lanate 04:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Couplings Truth to be told, I was the one who came up with Jenri, I made it from the similarities between Jenrya (Henry's Jap name) and Juri (Jeri's Jap name). I merely created B.C.'s page for him. Also, I came up with the... umm... portmanteau for the Savers/Data Squad couplings, seeing how there are none. Digi9346 10:03, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Links: Tamers Series Oh and by the way, I was about to make a new page for D-1 Tamers when I found out that the link lead to Tag Tamers. Mind helping change that? Digi9346 11:11, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey KrytenKoro, do you mind adding the new page to the Tamer's series too? Digi9346 19:20, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon Tamer: Millenniummon's Menace Back me up on the reasoning behind the initial move to fan fiction? I left a message on his talk page and if you either agree or state your own reason why it should be moved (he moved it back to non-fanfiction), I'd be happy and we can stop dealing with it. Lanate 14:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hybrids Okay, this is going to be the weirdest situation with splitting the list. On the one hand, these have the most absolutely confirmed digivolution lines, and most of them are already on one page categorized by spirit. On the other hand, these pages are built like normal "anime character pages". A possible solution I could think of is to organize it by "Spirits of Water" or some such thing, and then move the character articles to something like Ranamon (Frontier). The Spirits of Water page would cover AncientMermaidmon, Ranamon, and Calmaramon, from the point of view of them as species. Otherwise, I could just merge the species-pov list sections with the character-pov articles, but that would awkwardly leave out such Digimon as Strabimon or JetSilphymon, while making the character articles format differently than all other character pages. So, I think the first solution would be the best for splitting these off - would you agree, and what would you like the naming ocnvention to be for such articles? Also, should we be having group categories (like, X-digimon, or Jungle Troopers) on character articles and species articles, or just the species article? It would be redundant and slightly confusing for the category pages to have them on both, though then again the character versions could have different "stats" than the main version of the species. Thoughts?KrytenKoro 19:46, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've started a tentative Spirits of Fire article. This then brings up the case of the Ancient Digimon. Should they be merged to the Ancient Warriors article, since they are quintessentially part of that group? Should they be merged with the appropriate Spirits page, since the Spirits are technically variations or subspecies of them (in that case, the page would be moved from Spirits of Fire to AncientGreymon? Or should they get their own article completely, like Greymon? ::Finally, should the U and Z Hybrids be on just the fire and light pages, all pages from which they are formed, get their own articles, or remain on the List of Hybrids page? I can see reasons for each of these, so I'd like to know what others think. I'm going to post this question section on the other major editor's pages as well, to get their opinion.KrytenKoro 20:42, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm actually split. Part of me likes what you've, KrytenKoro done, while another part of me asks why they should get special treatment. I'll all up for splitting them off like we've been doing to the regular pages; even if they have a defined evolution line, well, so doothers. Besides, I've already created a Spirits page, which essentially groups them as you have. :::One other thing; if we do end up keeping your, KrytenKoro's, method, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon have always been, for me, Fire and Light-based. Only those symbols appear on their designs, which leads me to believe that they're the representations of Fire and Light as Z-Hybrids; should the designers do so, I believe that there can be Ice, Wind, etc. Z-Hybrids. Lanate 03:50, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The reason I think they should get special treatment is that they are quintessentially just parts of the same Digimon, and in some cases are just those pieces rearranged. They're not truly "evolutions", in the sense that a Digimon can attain them by having a high win ratio or absorbing enough data - they are instead something like Omegamon and the Omega Blade, or Arkadimon and his power data, and canonically it's not even possible for them to have any other "evolution lines". ::::On the other hand, if we did decide to keep lined-pages for the various spirits, I'm not sure if we should merge the Spirits pages with the appropriate targets, merely copy the data, or leave it completely alone. Though the Spirits are these quintessential pieces in an inert form, they are also items in the same category as Crests or Digimentals.KrytenKoro 07:49, 8 June 2008 (UTC) i think the ranamon idea is very good. but having sepearate articles for just a digimon is quite stupid cause you've already got like the whole evolution line on one page, and for me that is enough.... and i do think that you should add on group articles, most good wikis like transformers, do these type of stuff and i would be good if you do group articles.The preceding comment was added by St06.mzapanta Draft I've taken a look at the draft and I have to ask... which kind of cards are we using? The dub or the original or both? - Digi9346 08:23, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Both, I would say. The dub doesn't cover nearly enough, but also has its own variations.KrytenKoro 08:27, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ouch. That's going to be a problem... as much as I like to use the original version... it's almost impossible to find them nowadays. My source's website closed ages ago. - Digi9346 08:49, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think that it may be possible to try this website. I came across it while digging around in Google. It is a great web, save that it only has the thumbnail variations of the cards. The larger one is unavailable. Still, if you have a Japanese translator and a good enough editor... - Digi9346 09:26, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::You mean the Card Menu? Yeah, I actually used to translate those cards in high school.KrytenKoro 10:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::That was my favorite site. I'm not sure if you are aware of it, but With the Will is continuing the spirit of that site in their Card Terminal, which would be a great asset for the latter cards. Lanate 17:12, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm familiar with the Card Terminal, but they only have a portion of the more recent cards, rather than the Card Menu's full sets. I wish the Card Menu wasn't shutting down, but it was inevitable.KrytenKoro 06:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I have to ask, since I can't really read Jap, can you tell me the kinds of Plug-In cards there are? Like Attack Plug-In A, High Speed Plug-In B, Defense Plug-In C, and there is one Recovery (I forgot the plug-in alphabet). I kinda need them for my fics, but just playing the english version of the PS Card Game isn't helping much. Do you think you can translate for me? The full names of these kinds of cards? - Digi9346 08:01, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::http://shiningevo.ultimatedigimon.com/encyclopedia/cardindex.html has fairly good translations for every card that was on the card menu. Oh, and it looks like the Card Menu is back up. I'm not able to translate Japanese right now, though, since my computer with nihongo support is practically totalled, and I'm having to use the clunky family computer.KrytenKoro 14:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help. - Digi9346 16:15, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Games All right, this is gonna be rather strange, but the bios for digimon in the video games occassionally have evolution references. The GrapLeomon profile in Digimon World: Dusk says that it's the digivolved form of Leomon, while the Moonmon > Lunamon > Lekismon > Crescemon > Dianamon line is explicitly stated there. Should these bios be able to be cited with the equivalence of a storyline video game reference? Lanate 02:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Manga and Internet Archive I am going to go create detailed character pages for the V-Tamer, D-Cyber, and Next manga, but I wanted to ask a question. Can I take cropped versions of scans in order to properly depict the characters of the manga, or should I use generic species pictures? Also, I just was there, but the Internet Archive: Wayback Machine has saved a startling amount of cards/pictures I thought were lost from The Card Album. Not everything is there, but what was saved is a relief to find. Once I have time, I'm going to go through it and back up whatever they have, or maybe upload them all to photobucket for easier access. Is that a good idea? Lanate 02:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I was going to fix the V-Tamer page to be more like the List of characters in Digimon Adventure page, and create similar ones for the other two manga. I guess I'll go grab the cards scans. When I went to the Card Menu, most of the latter ones still worked; however, much of the older cards, from say the first booster, were down. The Internet Wayback Machine has some of those saved. Unless you're referring to another site or my computer's malfunctioning. Lanate 07:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) inactivity I've been a bit inactive lately. I've been working full time at my job again, and even on Wikipedia I haven't been as active there as I would like. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to some of the comments on my talk page sooner. You guys have been doing a lot of great work. Hopefully in the next few days I'll be able to dive in again. Maybe even a bit tonight if I don't pass out (got a head cold). Cheers. -- Ned Scott 01:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon Couplings Do you think that we should include Digimon couplings in the Couplings page? I kinda saw the Digimon Couplings template and wondered if we should consider it. - Digi9346 18:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :So are you deleting the Digimon Couplings Template since it is redundant? The Couplings section already has a template named Couplings (ironic). - Digi9346 05:31, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... fair enough. Do we include other Digimon couplings as well? Like Patamon/Gatomon? Or Renamon/Guilmon? - Digi9346 06:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::If evidence for them, or information on the fan community that espouses them can be found (Personally, I think there is much more Renamon/Impmon than Renamon/Guilmon, if anything). I strongly dislike empty coupling pages being created just to have them there, and I'd like it if there was some following of the guideline to only create them when adding evidence.KrytenKoro 07:06, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, there is plenty PataGato for me to put in, but the problem is: After creating a new page, how do I link it? Do I put it into the Couplings Main Page along with the Adventure 02 section, create an entirely new section, or create an entirely new page? - Digi9346 07:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC)